The Plan
by Toxic Domino
Summary: 'when I feel like doing something reckless like a heroine in a book reality reminds me that life is nowhere as exciting and perfect as a book… Or so I always thought.' Bella lives her life all according to her plans. But what happens when life throws her some unexpected obstacles? Will she still follow her plans or follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I have decided to write another story. Yay. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stefanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters.**

So you know how most women out there have the wedding of their dreams pre-planned to the exact detail at the age of well nine really, yes? Well I am proud to say I am one of them. Except I have _everything_ planned out, not just my wedding day. My sister Alice thinks I am obsessed but truthfully I just like things to be organised. Any deviation from a plan is dangerous because then people just get hurt. Believe me I know.

My parents used to live life 'in the moment' together. They barely even knew each other when they got married. Their problem was that they had no plan and I learned from that. I didn't want to get hurt the way my mother did. Now at the age of eighteen I can successfully say I have never had any heart ache all thanks to my careful planning.

Like I said before, my sister Alice does not understand my obsessive attention to detail. She is like my mother. She just kind of goes along with life and tells me to do the same but I just can't and when I feel like doing something reckless like a heroine in a book reality reminds me that life is nowhere as exciting and perfect as a book…

Or so I always thought.

"Wake up. Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the bright early morning light. Alice's face was inches away from mine.

"Whoa, back off with your killer morning breath Al." I teased.

"Oh shut up." she smiled and playfully punched my arm. She sat on the corner of my bed crossing her legs.

"Comfortable?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very." she grinned.

"Alice you know I love you but you better have a good reason waking me up-"

"Bella!" she squealed "Mom's new boyfriend is taking her on a holiday down to the Caribbeans for a month. So start packing we're heading off to dads." Alice jumped off my bed and made her way to the bedroom door.

"We're leaving? What? When? No! I have planned out my whole holiday. Do you know how long it will take to rearrange it all?" I dramatically threw my duvet over my head and groaned.

"Well then better get started on your plan. We leave for Forks tomorrow."

"What?" I cried in disbelief.

"Bella, you know what I think of your organisation stuff. For once just live life without knowing what's going to happen. It's much more exciting that way." And with that she was out of my room leaving me with her so called words of wisdom.

I have never been one to fully believe Alice especially since I have seen her coming home more than once crying and heartbroken just because some guy broke up with her. I don't want that to happen to me. In truth I'm scared.

The next few hours were none too pleasant. I spent most of my morning packing appropriate clothes for the different types of occasions that may occur and most importantly for the terrible Forks weather. It always rains down in good old Forks Washington so most of my packed clothes are woolly, dull and beautifully warm.

"You have got to be kidding me. Bella, with those clothes people will mistake you for a granny." Alice said as she condescendingly rifled though my suitcase.

"It's cold and wet down there. I don't see anything wrong with my clothes." Okay maybe they aren't very fashionable but they are practical and practical is good right?

"Why don't you pack this? This is cute." She held up a short frilly black skirt.

"Oh no, no, no!" I said in horror "That's from Halloween three years ago." I dressed up as a goth chick. Don't ask me why because I don't even know why myself. I didn't even know I still had any remnant of the costume left.

"But you could-"

"No Alice."

"Fine I'll leave you to your packing then bossy boots. Don't come crying to me when a cute boy asks you out and you don't have anything to wear." She winked.

"Believe me I won't." I scoffed. I know I won't because I don't _plan_ on dating anyone any time soon. It's too much effort and I have to keep on working hard to get into college. Remember when I said Alice thought I was obsessive? Well this is one of the reasons.

'The First Boyfriend Plan'

This comes after my high school plan. In the future two years into collage I will have my first boyfriend. During those first two years I would have looked at possible candidates that compliment me as a person and having waited those two years I would have come to get to properly know my future boyfriend. Also I know what you are thinking. First boyfriend in collage, is she crazy? But I'm not trust my logic here. By the time I reach collage I would be mature enough to handle a relationship without having all that teenage drama, therefore my chances of heartbreak and unwanted emotions are reduced. More plans follow that one don't worry.

The next day my mother, Renée, and Alice were running around getting things in order at the last minute. Ha, and they mock my planning system. The drive to the airport was not as bad as I expected. As usual mom and Alice took control of the conversation, something about the latest celebrity break up. It was during these conversations that I normally turned my head to look at the passing world outside and daydream about the impossible.

At the airport all formality was lost as Alice and mom broke down. A small pang of jealousy rose up. Alice was always somehow closer to mom. Maybe it was because they both lived the same carefree lifestyle or maybe it's because she's younger than me but I just can't connect with mom the way she does. I walked away quickly to avoid any of them noticing how I felt. I must have been too caught up in concealing my emotions because I didn't notice the tall man in front of me whom I was about to crash into. It was too late to even try to avoid him but that didn't stop me and for some unknown reason I still tried to miss him even when I knew hitting him was inevitable. My attempted turn made me bump into his arm and the next thing I knew the floor was coming closer to my face. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came. That was when I noticed a pair of strong hands holding me tightly. I straightened up but the hands never left my waist so my face ended up a few inches away from the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was deep brown with a fiery tint to it and was styled in what looked to be a carefully crafted messy look. His eyes were unrealistically green and his breath smelled minty fresh. Wait why can I smell his breath? Oh God. He's saying something. What did he say?

"Sorry. What?" I asked. My cheeks started to burn. I could only hope I didn't resemble a beetroot.

"I asked if you were you alright" he said in a mesmerising voice.

"Umm…umm… y-yes I am fine. Thank you for catching me." I managed.

"Well I wasn't going to let you fall." He smirked. Thank the heavens he was still holding me because I swayed slightly. That smirk has got to be illegal. It is so beau- I realised an important fact. He was still holding me.

"You know you are still holding me." I pointed out.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise." He held my gaze and it looked like he was looking right at me, as if he could read every thought going through my head.

"Umm can you let go?" His dreamy gaze went away and he finally dropped his hands. I didn't notice how warm they were and a small part of me wanted them back. _No stop, I mean he could be a murderer._ My inner logical voice warned. "Thank you again." I said and quickly turned away towards my gate before I could embarrass myself further, not daring to look back at the beautiful man.

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I will try to upload new chapters weekly. I plan on this story being only about 5 chapters long but I will let you all know if that changes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Here it is i hope you enjoy.**

My breath catches as those intense green eyes look right into mine. He lifts his warm hand up to cradle my face. "Beautiful Bella." He breathes. His face inches from mine. I just had to lean in a tiny bit and my lips would be on his. "Bella." He murmured "Bella…Bella."

"Bella, Bella wake up, we're here." Alice nudged me. I opened my eyes to see her curiously looking at me. "Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep?" My cheeks burned as I recalled my dream. Did she notice? The concern in her eyes made me relax a bit. She didn't know.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just umm dreaming." I said with what I hoped to be my best poker face.

"Okay. Well we're here." She smiled. We had finally arrived at the Port Angeles airport after 5 hours, in total, of flying. "Charlie should already be here, come on."

It felt good to stretch my legs properly. We walked to the airports parking lot and sure enough there was Charlie casually leaning against a police car. Warmth spread though me. I had not seen Charlie in ages.

"Hello girls." He said after he jogged towards us.

"Dad!" Alice cried as she flung her arms around him "I've missed you so much."

He hugged her back "I've missed you too. You as well Bells, come here." he smiled and held out his free arm. I grinned and went to hug him. I liked these moments. They reminded me of my childhood when Charlie would take Alice and me out to the park every weekend. Sometimes I wish my parents stayed together so I wouldn't have to go so long without seeing Charlie. But the past doesn't change so I cherish moments like these with him.

The hour long drive from Port Angeles to Forks was filled with a lot of questions. Charlie asked about school back in Phoenix, Arizona and future college prospects, about friends and about mom. Alice and I knew some part of him still missed her and it always reminded us of the life we all had before. I only spoke when I had to. I was too distracted to talk. The man at the airport kept swimming around in my head. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I don't know him and chances are I am never going to see him again. But what if by some miracle he showed up and… _No this is not part of the plan Bella_. Always follow the plan.

The sun was just starting to go down when we finally reached the house. It made the sky look like it was slowly burning. The air was crispy and I was suddenly glad I packed all my woollen clothes.

"Umm Bella you and Alice will have to share a room until I clear out the spare room properly." Charlie looked a little embarrassed at making us share a room but it was understandable. Renée can be unpredictable and Charlie was, no doubt, also told about her surprise trip at the last minute.

"It's okay dad. It will be just like when we were kids right Al?"

"I'm glad you say that Bells because umm well..." He faltered.

"Well what?" Alice asked.

"You just have to go and see for yourself." And with that Charlie went to go get the rest of our bags out of the car. Alice raced up the stairs and I heard an excited scream from our room.

"He didn't get us a giant stuffed be-" my sentence died on my tongue as I faced a bunk bed. Seriously the bunk bed? Charlie was supposed to get rid of this thing years ago.

"How cool is this. I thought he got rid of it." Alice said from the top of the bed.

"He was supposed to get rid of it." I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing up there?"

"I dear sister am embracing my childish side." she smiled.

"I thought you always acted like a child." I teased.

She playfully threw her pillow at me. "I call for the top bunk by the way." She caught the pillow I threw back. "I'm hungry. Let's go see if dad actually has any food." She jumped down with a loud thud and went down stairs.

I sat on the lower bunk. It still smelled like I remembered. It smelled like home. My cheek was suddenly wet. Great brought to tears by a bunk bed. I quickly wiped away the tears and followed Alice, looking back at the bunk bed one last time before I left the room.

"…then what are we going to do?" I had come in the middle of what looked to be a serious discussion because it seemed as if Alice had her serious face on.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Food." was all she said and I quickly understood. Charlie was never one to stock up on food because for starters he was always so busy he never had time to make himself a proper meal and also if he tried to cook he would probably not only burn the food but he would also burn the house down. Yes, he was that bad at cooking.

"I was thinking we could go down to the diner tonight." He looked so helpless that all we could do was agree. Also from what I could remember the diner served the best hamburgers and fries in the world.

Everything looked the same as it had from the last time I was here. The diner still had a familiar cosy feeling to it and even though three years had passed from my last visit I felt right at home again. We chose a table by the window and Alice and I both ordered a burger.

"It looks like it might rain." Charlie said breaking the silence. "So, I thought that maybe we could go over to Billy's tomorrow if you would like. You could both see Jacob again. You remember Jacob don't you? He has grown up a lot since you last saw him."

"I think I remember Jacob. Was he the little boy with the really dark hair? The one we used to play on the beach with?"

"Yes that's him." Charlie smiled.

"Oh him. I used to think he was cute." Alice murmured so only I could hear. I laughed at the mischievous face she pulled.

Just then Charlie's phone buzzed and his smile dropped as he read a text. "Sorry girls I have to go. Something has come up. I really wish I could spend tonight with you."

"It's okay. We know you are busy. Plus we have a month to do a lot of things." I smiled and tried to sound sincere. I think I did because Charlie smiled back and left. Life must be really hard on him. He was broken when mom left him. A painful image of the bunk bed came back to me. I felt the tears rise up again. Oh no not here in public.

"Umm I'm just going to go to the bathroom, my hands are dirty." Before Alice could ask any questions I was already out of my chair.

I locked the door behind me after I entered the bathroom making sure I was the only one in there. _Just breathe_ I told myself. Finally after what seemed like years I had my emotions under control. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked fine. Huge brown eyes stared back at me in a small face. My lips were pink and dainty but full and contrasted my pale complexion. I didn't think I was anything special. Personally I think I look normal but people always said I was beautiful. I didn't see it but I wasn't going to argue with them.

Once I felt stable enough I went back to the table. It was raining and our food had come at some point when I was in the bathroom. Alice had almost finished her food already. How long had I been in there?

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me as soon as I had sat down.

"Yes I'm fine. This place just brings back a lot of memories." What I said was mostly true. I wasn't really lying.

"Do you want to talk about it? It's just ever since the airport you have seemed a bit distracted." I could tell she truly cared and I wanted to tell her everything I really did. But how? I don't even understand everything myself.

"No, I'm fine." I tried to give a convincing smile. "So did I miss anything?" I added before she could press further on the matter.

Her face suddenly lit up "Well these two gorgeous guys walked in. They looked like flipping models." I laughed. Alice was boy crazy like any normal girl I guess. She could get any guy if she wanted but she always went for the assholes of the world. I don't know why but even though she gets hurt she still goes for them. "The really pretty one was blond and he had that bad boy vibe," she grinned and continued "and the other guy had this fiery brown hair and his eyes don't get me started they were greener than the trees outside." I gasped and Alice's voice faded into the back ground. Could it really be him somehow? My airport man? Excitement started to build inside of me and I felt like soaring high into the clouds. Reality brought me crashing back down. Of course it's not him. He was somewhere else in the world, probably with a beautiful girl. There's no reason he would even be here.

In bed my first night in boring old Forks I thought back what happened earlier that night. Alice had talked on and on about how she would find the blond boy and I listened, thinking still about the mysterious airport man. After all there's no harm in thinking about him is there?

**Hmm i wonder who those two guys at the diner really were (wink wink) ;) and Bella, there's a lot of emotion in that girl... Please tell me what you all think by reviewing, because it inspires me and believe me that's a good thing. See you all next time :)**


End file.
